


Мистер Парамаунт

by bfcure, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Still Has His Powers, Dating, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Grown Up Characters, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Adam Young, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, cinema
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Уорлок странный. Адаму это нравится.
Relationships: Adam Young & Crowley (Good Omens), Adam Young/Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Good Omens 2021: внеконкурс





	Мистер Парамаунт

_Attention ça va commencer  
Guérilla des barracudas  
C’est effrayant ce qu’il y a sur l’écran  
La panique gagne les premiers rangs  
Terrifiés devant ce massacre  
  
Elle m’a pincé les bras  
Quand apparut Ramba  
Elle m’a tordu les doigts  
Assise près de moi_

Indochine, «Miss Paramount»

С Уорлоком невозможно смотреть фильмы ужасов. Поправочка: невозможно, если цель — напугать его или от души побояться самому. Кажется, Уорлок любой «страшный» фильм, включая «Реаниматора» и «Техасскую резню бензопилой», воспринимает как комедию. Он жизнерадостно ржёт, чем раздражает (но чаще пугает) остальных зрителей.

Сегодня в местном кинотеатре ретроспектива фильмов ужасов. Два сеанса на выбор: уже упомянутый «Реаниматор» и «Сканеры 2». 

Адам покупает два билета на «Сканеров». Юный Дэвид Хьюлетт похож на херувима. Хотя любоваться придётся не только им, но и кровавыми ошмётками по всему экрану: герой Хьюлетта, телепат, взрывает мозги плохим парням, которые охотятся за ним и его сестрой. 

Уорлок одобряет. Он считает, что без кулаков шансы добра на победу невелики. Пока он жадно вглядывается в каждый кадр и поглощает карамельный попкорн, Адам сочувствует парню в третьем ряду.

Тот ходит в ту же группу, изучающую французский язык, что и Адам с Уорлоком. И вроде его зовут Колин. Или Кевин. Неважно. У его девушки длинные ногти, и каждый раз, когда в фильме происходит что-то жестокое, она вцепляется в его руку, оставляя красные следы.

Наверное, Колину-Кевину стоило перед сеансом уточнить, какие кинокартины предпочитает его дама сердца.

Уорлок громко фыркает. Сзади кто-то приказывает ему не шуметь. В отместку Адам превращает начос смельчака в горсть песка.

Уорлок странный, да. Но Адаму это нравится. Нравится, что тот хихикает над отсутствием логики в сценариях фильмов категории «Б» и продолжает называть мистера Кроули «Няня Эш».

— Она мне такие сказки на ночь рассказывала, — говорит он, — что любой ужастик по сравнению с ними просто смешон. Я не шучу. 

Мистер Кроули тоже странный. Не потому, что он демон. Просто… иногда он не мистер, а мисс. Он (она) появляется в чёрном платье и босоножках. При этом вырез не скрывает кадык. Ведь чаще всего ему (ей) лень что-то менять в человеческом теле.

Адам и Уорлок немного завидуют Кроули. Они не сомневаются в собственной гендерной идентичности, однако больше уверенности в себе им не помешает.

Кроули плевать на мнение окружающих. Единственный человек, в смысле ангел, чьи суждения его интересуют, — это Азирафаэль.

Адам мечтает: когда-нибудь он тоже перестанет обращать внимание на шепотки за спиной. Вот бы это случилось поскорее. Ведь инцидент с превращением контрольных работ в смородиновое желе не первый и далеко не последний.

На прошлой неделе однокурсник, увидев, что Адам и Уорлок держатся за руки, сморщил нос и обозвал их «грёбаными извращенцами». И долго вопил, когда айфон последней модели вдруг стал дешёвым лимонным леденцом.

Адам не смог бы вернуть айфону первоначальный вид, даже если бы захотел. Он не представлял, как это сделать. 

Из кинотеатра он и Уорлок выходят последними.

— Суперспособности — это круто, — сообщает Уорлок.

— Я в этом не уверен, — вздыхает Адам.

— Ты меня спас, помнишь? И желе из контрольных вкусное получилось.

Адам вспоминает ошарашенные лица студентов и преподавателя и смеётся всю дорогу до кафе, где подают лучшее мороженое в Оксфорде.


End file.
